Conclave of Wind
|-|Siamat= |-|Anshal= |-|Nezir= |-|Rohash= Summary The Conclave of Wind are Al'Akir the Windlord's elite lieutenants. It is comprised of Siamat, Lord of the South Wind, Anshal, Lord of the West Wind, Rohash, Lord of the East Wind and Nezir, Lord of the North Wind. To broker an alliance with the ancient city of Tol'Vir, Al'Akir sent Siamat on a mission to restore the tol'vir race of titanforged back to their original forms of stone which had been corrupted by the Curse of Flesh. The tol'vir betrayed the air elementals and captured Siamat after he had expended his energies to lift the curse. Ever since Siamat's departure and subsequent imprisonment in the ancient city of Tol'Vir the three remaining Lords have been vying for power and the favor of Al'Akir. Since the Windlord's death the members of the Conclave of Wind have been embroiled in a civil war against Prince Thunderaan. Eventually, Thunderaan manages to win the Conclave to his side with the aid of the Farseer. Powers and Stats Tier: 7-B | 7-B | 7-B | 7-B Name: Conclave of Wind. Members: Siamat, Anshal, Nezir and Rohash Origin: Warcraft Gender: Male Age: Unknown. At least several hundred years each Classification: Air Elemental, Djinn Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Large Size (Type 0), Flight, Air Manipulation, Weather Manipulation, Resurrection (Elemental Spirits whose physical bodies are destroyed will reanimate themselves on their home planet) | Electricity Manipulation, Summoning, Forcefield Creation, Transmutation (Siamat displayed the ability to transform biological lifeforms into stone) | Healing, Power Nullification, Statistics Amplification, Summoning and Poison Manipulation (Anshal can summon poisonous Ravenous Creepers) | Ice Manipulation, Damage Boost, Statistics Reduction (Nezir can reduce the speed of enemies) | Damage Boost, Forcefield Creation, Power Nullification Attack Potency: City level (Siamat can create storms of this magnitude) | City level (Comparable to Siamat) | City level (Comparable to Siamat) | City level (Comparable to Siamat) Speed: Unknown Lifting Strength: Unknown. Likely Superhuman via sheer size Striking Strength: Unknown Durability: City level | City level | City level | City level Stamina: Unknown Range: Tens of meters to hundreds of meters with spells and abilities. Tens of kilometers with Weather Manipulation Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Average Weaknesses: Should an elemental die in their respective elemental plane they will be destroyed for good Notable Attacks/Techniques: Key: Siamat | Anshal | Nezir | Rohash Note 1: While the different members of the Conclave may share physical characteristics among one another as well as the ability to control the weather and resurrect, they do not share the rest of their powers and abilities and as such have them written under different keys. Their abilities are not to be mistaken with one another. Note 2: Even though Anshal, Nezir and Rohash died inside of the Skywall (the air elemental plane) and were later resurrected, this was never explained in lore and as such should be considered a continuity error. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Warcraft Category:Tier 7 Category:Elemental Spirits Category:Blizzard Category:Weather Users Category:Air Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Electricity Users Category:Flight Users Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Summoners Category:Forcefield Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Healers Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Poison Users Category:Ice Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users